The Taming of the Senator
by geo3
Summary: A short humorous Ani/ame piece featuring role reversal - Anakin is the saint and Padme is -well- the shrew....


The morning was breathtakingly beautiful. Anakin finished his daily meditation just as the sun began to reflect on the puddles left on the terrace by last evening's light rain. He rose to his feet in one fluid movement and began his first practice kata, rejoicing in every stretch and movement of his tired muscles. The air was fresh and cool and he could feel the moisture from the last of the early mists in his lungs as his rhythmic breaths worked with the Force to balance, strengthen and control his movements.  
  
He never got over his wonder at the moisture and richness of land, water and air on Naboo. It was good to be back, if only for a short visit.  
  
Before long he hit his stride, and realized that even with only a few hours' sleep he was fresh and ready for anything. He started his second kata, stretching out further with the force with each of the graceful, stylized movements. A few complex circles and turns later he missed a step. He recovered quickly, but sent his awareness further out to search out the imbalance.  
  
It wasn't hard to find. He continued his movements without interruption while allowing a small part of his awareness to reach behind him into the room that opened onto the terrace.  
  
Padmé was awake. And she was furious.  
  
He finished the second kata and decided this was not the time to begin a third. He came gracefully to a stop, silently sent out a bendiction of thanks to the Force, and headed toward the open terrace doors.  
  
A crisis was brewing in the sprawling bedroom. He was just in time to stop a crystal pitcher from smashing into the general vicinity of the richly carved bedroom door, though which an elegantly robed man was trying to escape. Gently cradled by the Force, the pitcher descended peacefully to a side table where it remained safely hidden behind a large vase of flowers. The man, presumably a messenger bearing bad news, made it through the door and ran, leaving it open. As he passed the open door Anakin saw Dormé hesitating just outside in the sitting room with a breakfast tray. He winked at her as he passed and shook his head slightly. She got the message and smiled gratefully, ducking back into the sitting room to wait.  
  
They both knew the drill.  
  
With the insouciance of a seasoned combatant Anakin unhesitatingly rounded the curtained bedpost to come face to face with his stunningly beautiful, half-dressed and fearfully enraged wife. Preceded by a carefully modulated Force push that was just strong enough to calm her down a little but not enough to allow her to become aware of it, he sat down behind her on the bed and wrapped his long arms around her from behind.  
  
It was a loving embrace to be sure, but had the added benefit of being a useful retraining hold when required.  
  
He kissed her neck until she stopped struggling. "Rearranged travel plans, personnel problems or traitorous allies?" he asked soothingly. Padmé sighed and settled down slightly, but she was still red in the face and breathing hard. "Trade Federation again," she growled. "Those sons of Rancors have the nerve to try to push forward the treaty negotiations while I'm away from Courascant."  
  
Anakin nibbled her ear. "They'll never get way with it."  
  
"I'll smash them. I'll shut down their best trade routes, I'll see to it that their shipments are wrapped up in so much red tape it'll take three generations to untangle it."  
  
Before she could draw the next breath to continue her tirade Anakin said, in a resonant voice whose complex nuances would have brought a legion of weak-minded individuals to their knees, "Let's have some breakfast first. I'll pour you a nice cup of tea."  
  
His strong-minded wife heard only the offer of breakfast, and subsided sufficiently that he thought it safe to unwrap himself from her. Leaving a beatific kiss on her forehead he crossed to the door with a few long strides and relieved Dormé of the tray. Glancing quickly through the door to make sure she was not seen, Dormé kissed Anakin on the cheek.  
  
"I don't care what people say about the Jedi, you're our savior," she said. "Can't you please stay a bit longer this time?"  
  
Anakin smiled. "Our mission is to serve," he said, and went back into the bedroom with the tray.  
  
Several cups of tea and some skilled diplomatic maneuvers later, Anakin went back out onto the terrace to watch the morning brighten into a perfect summer day. It was always good to be back on Naboo. If only for a while. 


End file.
